


Roses Are Filled With Thorns (Ciel/OC)

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria Songs was the queens Raven. Swift yet elegant. That was until she bumped into Elizabeth Middleford and her fiancée Ciel Phantomhive. Aria along with her maid Aries serve the queens every order even when she's told to work with a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

She drank her tea, earl gray to be exact, as she looked over a letter. The envelope had the queens seal so it must be another crime to solve. Young girls around her age were going missing. Pictures of the girls began to fall out.  
"There's so many." Aria sighed.  
"Aries can you find out more information on these girls. Talk to their families, find out their last know whereabouts. Hell, anything else you can think of to help solve this case." She looked at the maid next to her. Aries bowed and looked at her master and simply quoted a phrase she's heard countless times before.   
"Yes my lady." Aries' a tall woman with olive skin, her eyes was a pink color. A color normal for demons. Her hair was silver and reached to her knees. It was styled with two small braids pined to the back and the rest was pin straight and loose. She looked like a goddess which was ironic for her true being. Aries demonic mark was on the surface of her hand. A ruby pentagram with what Aria was guessing demonic lettering surrounding it.   
Aria on the other hand was quite the opposite. She has short with fair skin. Her eyes were grey, almost white. Her hair was short and a deep red crimson color. Some often mistaken her for a boy. It didn't help that her chest was small even for her age. Her contract was on her neck, it looked just like Aries' mark and she would wear a choker to hide it.  
Aria sipped on her tea once more as Aries left her study. It was dark and She still had paper work to do. It was pointless things she was sure others could take care of but it wouldn't be done right. Aria sighed as her eyes slowly slipped away from what she was working on. The headline of the newspaper read "Another Cased Solved By The Queens Dog"  
'Another case huh' Aria thought to herself. She's been hearing about this guard dog for a while now and never really put much thought on it. She was the raven, swift yet elegant. Aria worked in secret and blended in with the night hence the title The Queens Raven.  
Aria yawned and finished her tea. It was surely time for her to retire. She changed into a while nightgown decorated in a matching lace. Her room was decorated in red and black, with the occasional white. Next to her queen sized bed was a table with a bouquet of roses on it. A small candle sat beside that, the flame was small but bright. Aria blew it out and went to bed. She was going to have a long day in the morning. 


	2. Ballet

The young girl woke up in cold sweat. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. Her white eyes were dialated appering to be a white void in the depths of her face. Aria wiped her face ad breathed slowly. Another nightmare, she couldn't get away. She was always taken in by the light, it wasn't a warm ligth like people make it out to be. It was cold and dead, it hurt. Aries walked slowly into Arias room and placed a cup of tea in her room, lemon tea. Aria loved the taste of lemon tea. It soothed her and made her calm.   
"Good morning Lady Aria. Todays tea is lemons tea and crousant or biscout." Aries bowed and began to undress Aria.  
"Crousant. What is my schedule for this moring." Aria lifted her arms as Aries lifted the white silk nightgown off of her mistress.  
"Today seems to be a slow day my'lady. First you have ballet with Madam Fareh, you will be joined by Lady Elizabeth. Next you have litature with Professor Kahren. Ballroom dancing with Madam Espel and another student. I was not told the name but he appears to be a noble of a very important and sucessful company. Lastly we will go out into the town and visit the shops." Aries sliped a white dress shirt with lace designs on Aria. The pulled up a simple black dress on the younf noble. Aries Buttoned the four buttons on the dress and tied a silky black bow tie around Aries neck. A pair of black heeled boots were slipped onto Arias small feet givving her some height to her short body.   
Aria nodded in agreement to her busy morning schedule. She was eager to find out who will be joing her ball room dance leession. Until the time comes she would have to wait. As she arrived to her ballet class Aria stared at the morning sky. It was bright aand she could see black birds flying across the sky. The ballet room was cold and quiet except for a blonde girl running around the room like a four year old. Her steaps were sloppy and to quick it was a miricle that she earned her pointe shoes. The blonde spun around on her 'toes', more like the soles of her feet, and gasped the the sight of her friend. She ran up to aria and jumped on top of the poor girl. Luckly for Aria,she had the strength to hold the girls weight and not fall on the behind.  
"Oh Aria Iv'e missed you dearly. I cant believe it's you." the blonde was always overdramatic. Aria rolled her eyes and left the girls embrase.  
"Elizabeth you saw me last week."  
"But that seems like forever ago, and I told you to call me Lizzy. Elizabeth is not a cute name." The blonde began to pout.  
"Well I for one thik it's a lovley name." Aria tend to throww the girl a bone and complement the girl, making the girl smile. It kept their friednship alive, alonge with their buisness. Aria was the head of the Mangetsu Company, they specilized on clothing and toys. When her parents were alive her mother tended to the clothing as her father tended to the toys, but they're both gone now which leaves her with both jobs.   
Aria changed into a red leotard and pointe shoes. It was easily pointed out against everyones creme corlored lotard and pointe shoes. She prefered the color red over any other color. Elizabeth ran over to Aria with the blush still on her face.  
"A-Aria, class is about to start. Madam Fareh instructed us to get into positions for the recitle." Aria nodded and walked to the center. She was one of the leads in the up coming play. She played the raven princess who was madly in love with the prince. Elizabeth played the duck princess who was also inlove with the prince. The two princesses fight eachother for the princes broken heart. In the end the raven princess gets her prince and the duck princess turns back into a duck and lives with the knight turned writer. It was the happiest tragiety Aria has ever heard.  
Aria had gotten into position, her pointe shoes were tightned and she was ready. The practice session had taken a lot out of her. Sweat began to drip from her face, which she quickly wiped away. It was very unlady like to show such nasty habbits. As Aria bowed she saw Elizabeth wiped a tear away.  
"That was so beautiful Aria. I cant believe you can dance so well." Elizabeth was in awe. Aria smiled at the young girl.   
"Why thank you Elizabeth. I-I mean Lizzy." They smaller blonde smiled and skipped away. After changing out of her clothes Aria met up with Aries. Her next lession was boring to Aria and she could barely remember what her professor was saying. She was very advanced and knew most of what she was taught but Professor Kahren treated her like a child. She insisted Aries get her a new instrustor but Aries thinks Professor is good for Aria. Aria sighed and looked at her pocket watch. It was almost time for her ballroom dancing lession.


End file.
